


Priorities

by LadyDevalot



Series: Street and Whatnot [2]
Category: HARPG Street, Horsemen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Feeding, Domestic Horsemen, F/M, Horsemen Fluff, Hunger is not sexy, Kadira does not approve, Light Dom/sub, Zack is working too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevalot/pseuds/LadyDevalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has been working crazy shifts recently and Kadira is not pleased to see him neglecting himself.</p>
<p>Or, I really wanted to see this happen and here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of what I write, it can be read out of order with the rest of the Street and Whatnot series.

Zack hasn’t been eating enough Kadira decides. He’s been caught up recently in a new product line for his legitimate business and has been keeping weird hours, almost as weird as Kadira normally keeps herself. She catches him sneaking home late one night and offers to grab him a slice of the lasagna Echo made earlier but he wearily flaps a hand at her before stumbling down the hall to his room. 

That in itself is also odd she thinks. Since he and Cal started sleeping together (even before Kadira joined in) Zack rarely ever chooses to sleep in his own bed. Tapping a thoughtful finger to her chin she looks at the now closed door and ponders her teammate’s behavior. Naturally, she feels this can’t be allowed to continue. In fact she’s relatively certain that yesterday afternoon, during their normal bedroom shenanigans, she heard his stomach growl. Hunger is not sexy. 

Turning back to her laptop she hatches an idea, a sly grin forming on her lips. She doesn’t think Zack will mind the results of what she has planned. 

The next morning she makes sure to rise early, different from her normal schedule but vital to what she wants to accomplish. Echo is incredibly enthusiastic when Kadira asks her if she can make an easy to eat breakfast that Zack will like. She then proceeds to make a wonderful breakfast quickly as only she can. When she finishes on the table there is a plate of fruit lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar (simply because she knows Zack) atop raspberry lemon muffins. Next to that is a slightly larger plate with, what Kadira can only describe as a breakfast pizza (that doesn’t look like it’d be terribly messy to eat). Echo naturally makes sure there are enough pieces for Kadira and Cal, the latter of who grunts in appreciation before he heads out to care for Spitfire. 

While munching on her slice, delicious as she knew it would be, Kadira grabs Zack’s tablet from where he set it on the table last night. It takes her only a small amount of brain power to bypass his security password and access his schedule for the day. Perfect, she thinks, he’s not needed in the office until later that afternoon. Her last step is to encourage Echo to go spend time with her horse Bones, that takes all of about three words before the other woman grabs her gear and leaves the flat. Now, all that needs to happen is for Zack to wake up.

 

Zack goes through his morning routine half asleep. Normally by 6:15 he’s racing out the door ready to take on the world, but today his body feels like he just finished a marathon. The new product line has been all consuming, he keeps finding new things he wants to do and having to fight his board over the smallest changes. It was much simpler when the company was only him and his father, no one argued with them then. 

Stepping out of the shower he half-heartedly styles his hair before going back into the adjoining bedroom. He slips on his normal work attire, looking longingly at the silk shirts in the closet that he dares not wear around motorcycle grease. Instead he settles for a plain black (slightly form fitting he’ll admit) shirt and black jeans. He slips into his beat up faux leather jacket and runs a hand tiredly through his now semi-dry hair. For a minute he’s tempted to lie back down on the bed and close his eyes, but it’s almost seven and he’s got a pile of paperwork he feels he should look over before the meeting this afternoon.  
Dragging a hand down his face he allows himself one more sigh before he opens the door to his room and moves down the hall towards the front door. Passing by the kitchen and dining area he’s slightly surprised to see that neither Echo nor Cal is there, however he’s even more surprised to see Kadira leaning up against the front door. He stops a few feet away, confusion making him slow to react.

“Morning?” It comes out as a question, as he tries to moves around her to pick up his bag and tablet.

“Going to work?” She asks softly. He nods in response and moves to try and grab his things again but she blocks him. Brows furrowed he looks at her face only to find a neutral expression.   
“Echo made you a lovely breakfast.” Kadira uses her head to gesture to the table. “She’d be crushed if she knew you didn’t even try it.”  
Zack sighs and tries again to get past her to the door and his stuff, “I have to get to work Kadira.”   
She places a hand on his chest and pushes him gently back towards the table. Though she’s a bit shorter than he is she’s got more muscles behind her than Zack does, it doesn’t take much effort for her to move him across the room. She grabs his shoulder and turns him to face the head of the table where the food has been set up. It does look delicious, he admits, but he is too mentally focused on work to think about eating right now. 

“Kadira –“ His excuse begins. Suddenly there are fingers in his hair, grabbing strands and giving a firm pull. Zack’s breath catches.   
Her voice is much lower when she next speaks.   
“Zack. Kneel.” She orders.   
His eyes grow wide and he feels his knees buckling without a thought until they’re resting on the hardwood floor and he’s now positioned next to the empty chair at the table.   
“Good,” Kadira murmurs softly before moving around to sit in the chair by him. “You’ve been neglecting yourself recently.” She continues, her left hand coming to rest on his head, gently stroking her fingers through his hair. “I know you’ve been busy at work but you can’t keep doing this to yourself, it’s not healthy.”  
He can hear her using a knife and fork to cut up the food on the plate before her.   
“You can go to work once you eat something. There is no negotiation.” The utensils are set gently on the glass table and she shifts slightly in her chair so that she’s sitting sideways across the seat, facing towards him. He can feel a blush rising on his cheeks, her unwavering tone and actions are the same as when they’re in the bedroom, it feels even more sinful to be in their kitchen in broad daylight. His mind is lusciously blank for the first time in days as he lets himself follow her words and orders. 

“Open,” she says, her hand coming down from the table, he opens his mouth automatically and she gently places a piece of food on his tongue. It’s a strawberry he notices with pleasure, with just a bit of sugar on it. Bite by bite she feeds him fruit, what he guesses to be a muffin, and some sort of unique breakfast item. As he relaxes under her control more she increases her soft spoken words of approval, rewarding him with fingers running through his hair more often. Finally when he’s had enough he gently turns his head to the side to press a kiss into her wrist instead.   
“Good boy.” She comments, placing the bit of food back onto the plate. “Get up when you’re ready.” She tells him and gathers up the dishes to take to the sink. It takes a bit for his mind to come back from the zone he lets himself fall into when Kadira, or his other partner, takes charge. Slowly he gets to his feet, rubbing his knees and wincing slightly at the creaking he feels in them, it was worth it though.

“You know,” he breaks the silence, “It’s going to be very difficult to go to work like this.” When Kadira looks back over to him he gestures to the unmistakable hardness in his jeans. The smile she gives him is devilish and she moves back across the room.   
“I can take care of that. Bed. Now.” She tells him.  
“Yes ma’am.” He flashes her a cheeky grin and heads for the bedroom.

When he strolls into his office later that day he feels immeasurably better. His staff, who care for their boss, notice and are relieved to see the dark circles gone from under his eyes. They all agree amongst themselves that whatever he did to feel better he should keep doing. Catching wind of this he smiles and can’t help but agree.


End file.
